Como nacio el Hijo de Lily y James!
by carolagd
Summary: [ONESHOT] ¿Como nacio el niño que vivio?¡Comedia!¡Espero sus reviews!


Hola a todos! Este ya es mi tercer fic y ps me gustaria publicarlo, no se si enrealidad les guste….pero espero:D. siempre ninguno de estos personajes me pertenecen, son solo propiedad de la asesina escritora pero a la ves matravillosa Joanne K. Rowling.

**El Nacimiento del Niño Que Vivio**

En una hermosa casa del Valle Godric se encontraba una feliz pareja, Lily y James Potter se habían casado hace un año exactamente y ese día cumplían su primer aniversario, pero no toda esa excesiva felicidad se debía a su primer aniversario, sino también por el bebe que venia en camino y que según el medimago nacería en 2 semanas….

En todo el tiempo del embarazo de Lily, James habia sido su "esclavo" ya que la pelirroja lo atormentaba con todos sus caprichos, por ejemplo…este:

- ¡Jameeeeeeeeeeeeees!¡Levantate!¡Tengo hambre!¡Comprame unos chocolates!

- emja Lily…..mgo suemño…..

- ¡Comprame los chocolates!

- ¿¡Que?¡Pero si son las 2 de la madrugada!¡Estas loca!

Anda….se bueno…mira que el bebe se pone feliz….

- Esto es un chantaje……

Lily pone cara de perro lastimado…

- Esta bien…

Y asi han sido todos estos meses…ahora volvamos al tiempo actual….

James y Lily estaban cenando en el comedor cuando de repente a Lily, sintiéndose abandonada por su esposo y padre de su hijo, planea una broma para asustar a James…

- ¡AH!¡James!¡El bebe!

- ¡¿Qué? ¿¡Ya va a nacer! O.O

- ¡Que crees tu idiota!

James empieza a dar vueltas en círculos sin saber que hacer, mientras tanto su esposa muy tranquila lo miraba divertidamente….

- James….esto….es una broma….

- ¿¡Que!¿¡Me quieres matar de un susto?

- ¡Ves como me gritas!¡Tu no me quieres James!¡No se por que me case contigo!

Inmediatamente Lily comienza a llorar desconsoladamente…

- No….no….no….no llores Lily….yo te amo, eres la única mujer que ame, amo y seguiré amando por siempre….no llores…

- Mi hijo y yo somos un estorbo para ti James…

¡Claro que no!¡Eso nunca!¡Los amo a los dos!

Yo también te amo James….

2 días después…

Sirius y Remus habian ido a cenar a casa de los Potter, estos después de la cena se fueron a ver televisión.

Mientras, James lavaba unos platos de la cena y su esposa recogía la mesa….Lily siente un dolor en su vientre….piensa que es el bebe moviendose y no le hace caso y sigue limpiando pero el dolor se hace mas agudo y grita.

¡James!¡Creo….creo….creo que el bebe va a nacer!

No te creo Lily, no voy a caer esta vez.

¡Te estoy diciendo la verdad Potter!

Si como no….

Lily da otro grito de dolor y se cae al piso y se dobla tratando de calmar el dolor. James empezando a ponerse nervioso la mira tratando de saber si su esposa dice la verdad. En ese instante entran Remus y Sirius , que, al ver la escena se quedan como una piedra…

Remus es el primero en reaccionar:

¡Lily!

Se acerca corriendo y se arrodilla al lado de ella.

¿¡James tu hijo esta apunto de nacer y no haces nada?

Er….yo…..demonios…pense…olvidenlo….¡que hacemos!

Lily desde el piso le grita:

¡Llevame a un hospital imbecil!

Si si….el hospital….

Los 4 salen corriendo de la casa y ponen a Lily en el asiento trasero del automóvil con Sirius y Remus atrás sobandole la panza mientras esta gritaba todos los insultos que existen a James.

Gracias a los nervios James entro en la calle que no era, así que tuvieron que dar la vuelta en otra calle para entrar en la correcta, luego se encontraron con una gran cola de autos al frente….

Al final, después de media hora, llegaron sanos y salvos al hospital….

¡Alguien que me ayudeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!¡Mi esposa esta apunto de tener a mi hijo!

Unas enfermeras se le acercan, mirando como Sirius y Remus traian cargada a Lily…

Bien…calmense…ahora…¿Quién es el padre?

¡Ya dije que yo soy el esposo!¡Soy el padre del niño!

La enfermera hace un chasquido con los dedos y aparece una camilla donde Sirius y Remus ponen a Lily, el medimago que atendió a Lily en el embarazo, la lleva inmediatamente a la sala de partos pero al entrar….

Hey hey hey…¿Quiénes son ustedes?dice la enfermera observando a Sirius y a RemusSolo se permite la entrada a los familiares (Nota de la autora: James ya entro en la sala).

¡Soy el padrino!¡Tengo derechos!

¡Y….yo….yo…soy el tio del niño!

A la enfermera sin quedarle de otra les da la entrada a los dos hombres.

En la sala de partos…

Lily estaba acostada en una camilla mientras un doctor le decía que empujara.

¡Quite sus manos de encima de mi esposa!grita James al ver donde estaban las manos del medimago.

¡Callate James!grita Lily.

Bien Lilian ahora empuje.

Lily coge la mano de James, este la de Sirius y Sirius la de Remus y a la vez todos gritan.

¡Solo falta un poco!exclama el doctor.

¡Quiere sacar a mi hijo de ahí, de una vez buena vez!dice James.

Sino se calla señor Potter, llamo a seguridad para que lo saquen de aquí.

¡A mi no me amenaza!

¡Oigan yo existooooooooo!grita Lily desde la cama.

Sin hacer comentario alguno el doctor sigue con su labor, hasta que se escucha un llanto de un bebe, el medimago coge al bebe, lo limpia y lo pone en una manta, luego, se lo entrega a Lily.

Mi niño…susurra la pelirroja.

Mi hijo…susurra James.

Mi ahijado….sigue Sirius.

El hijo de ellos….susurra por ultimo Remus.

La enfermera lleva a Lily hasta la habitación.

Es….es….hermoso…dice James mirando orgullosamente a su hijo.

Ven James, cargalodice Lily.

¿¡Yo?

¿Hay alguien mas en esta habitación llamado James?aclara la pelirroja¡Cargalo!¡Es tu hijo!

James, que aun no asimilaba que ese bebe fuera suyo, comenta:

¿Y si se cae?¿Y si lo rompo?¿Y si…..

Basta James, cargalo.

James lo toma, sintiéndose el hombre mas feliz del mundo.

Tiene tus ojos….tus hermosos ojos verdes….susurra James.

Y tiene tu irremediable cabello Jamescomenta Sirius sonriendo.

Ciertodice Remus.

En pocas palabras somos el matrimonio mas feliz….interviene Lily.

Y…..¿como le llamaran?dice Sirius mientras carga al niño y lo pone de cabeza.

¡BLACK!¡DEVUELVEME A HARRY AHORA!grita Lily espantada por la horrorosidad que le hace Sirius a su hijo.

Con que Harry ¿eh?comenta Remus.

Si….Harry Potter dice James.

Harry James Potteraclara su esposa.

Tengo una mejor idea…Harry James Potter Evansaclara James.

Y asi se acaba esta historia, con la pareja que por un año y 3 meses iba a ser la mas feliz, sin saber lo que el destino les preparaba.

**Holap! Aquí estoy otra vez! ¿les gusto? ¡Pues se aceptan quejas, criticas, alagos, todo! ¡Dejen sus reviews! Chauuuuuuuuuu!**

**Atte: Caro! **


End file.
